


Man Maine Cuddles

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South wants so very much to kill her twin but, Maine helps her out<br/>~~~~<br/>be warned that i actually don't know what happens in the scene but, I've seen South getting mad for her brother surpassing her on a board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Maine Cuddles

To say South was fuming was an understatement.

She slammed the door to her room and it made all of her belongings fall from their place. She gripped the punching tape she always had and roughly and messily wrapped them around each of her hands. If the punching bag that was in the corner of her room could see how mad South was, it would want to run away from the furious blonde. Without a moments thought she sucker punched the bag. A little sand from the bag poured from the many holes punctured into it from stabbing it with her knives. She didn't notice the sand spilling from the bag, she continued to punch it, the only thing in er mind was the face of her twin brother.

She wished the bag was her brother right now. She didn't even notice Maine walk into her room.

She gave the bag one last punch and the chain that held the bag to the ceiling snapped and bounced to the ground, sand still seeping from the holes.

She was panting heavily and looked over her shoulder to see the tall bald man behind her. She swung her fist to punch the man but he easily caught it and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and despite her struggling and punching him, which he easily ignored and held her tighter against him. After a while, South went still. He could hardly feel her breathing and she stood there with her head on his chest and her arms by her side.

He then heard a quiet sniffle.

He could feel tears soaking his grey t-shirt and her hands gripped the back of his shirt.

Though he couldn't hear her crying he knew she was. He would hear a sniffle and a shudder go through her voice and that was it.

He picked her up slightly from the ground and laid down on her bed with her on top of him. The bed was too small to fit them both side by side so that was the way they both could fit.

South didn't know what came over her that made her do this. Maine's warm embrace and gentle insisting might of broken her. 

Maine hadn't meant to fall asleep with South, he had just wanted to comfort the blonde but, the sound of South's soft snoring made him drowsy. He woke up to seeing the fat Hawaiian man and the blond haired, pink wearing men from Blood Gulch above him, The pink one take pictures.

"So why the Fuck did I come here with you?"

"So I have a witness when I say I have pictures of Maine sleeping like a baby."

Maine's hand reached as up without them seeing and crushed the camera under his large hand. He sat up in the bed, the remains of the device rolling to the floor.

With no words he left the room. He would let South deal with them having broken camera pieces in her room.

 


End file.
